The invention relates to a yarn steaming machine comprising a steaming device, a conveyor device for conveying yarn laid in the form of a yarn loop layer through the steaming device, a loop forming device, which forms the yarn loop layer, and a draw-off device, which breaks up the yarn loop layer following its passage through the steaming device by drawing off the yarn.
Machines of this kind are known from the prior art, in the case of which machines either the loop forming device fails to operate reliably or the draw-off device does not break up the yarn loop layer trouble-free.